A frequency selective surface (FSS) is designed to provide optional frequency filtering in a single medium rather than a restriction to a fixed frequency response. FSSs are surface constructions generally comprised of a periodic array of electrically conductive elements. In order for its structure to affect electromagnetic waves, the FSS has structural features at least as small, and generally significantly smaller than a wavelength of operation based on a frequency of the electromagnetic wave with which the FSS is used. The FSS may be formed of a metamaterial that includes a plurality of inductive-capacitive (LC) cells that are arranged in an array. The array may be planar, and a plurality of arrays may be stacked one upon the other to form a lens. Each cell in the array forms an LC resonator that resonates in response to incident electromagnetic radiation at frequencies which vary as a function of the shape of the LC cell.